


Stargate LME

by MegKF



Category: Skip Beat!, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Kyoko's Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegKF/pseuds/MegKF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens are willing to share some of their technology if they get to meet actors they're fans of from watching a hacked satellite broadcast from Japan. Kyoko arrives with Ren and they are surprised many times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate LME

**Author's Note:**

> Stargate SG-1 belongs to MGM and Skip Beat! belongs to Hakusensha (Japan) and Viz (USA). No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

“Welcome back SG-1,” said General Hammond. “Mission de-briefing in my ready room as soon as you all get a clean bill of health.”

A couple of hours later Jack O’Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter and Teal’c were sitting at the conference table with General Hammond. SG-1 were looking at each other unsure of how to proceed. Well that isn’t completely true Teal’c was just sitting there looking at General Hammond waiting for things to begin.

Seeing that no one was going to talk General Hammond broke the silence, “How did the mission go? You all appear to be in perfect health, there weren’t any fights off world so what exactly are you all worried about?”

Jack reaching his arm back and scratched the back of his neck, “You see, the thing is, the natives on um…”

“P3C-114, sir,” Sam volunteered.

“Right, that planet, well the people are aware of Earth… sort of.”

“What do you mean?” asked General Hammond.

“Well, they have some really advance transceivers… Broadcasters too…” Sam started to explain, but she was unsure of how to break the news to her C.O.

“They’re able to receive broadcasted information from very far away… as far away as Earth,” Jack continued.

“Are you telling me that they have access to our broadcasts? Are you saying they’re listening in on our radio transmission through the Stargate?” General Hammond asked concerned about security.

“Not exactly, although they might have the capability, they haven’t, to our knowledge, accessed anything but Japan 4,” Jack explained.

“What!?”

“Well sir, it seems they enjoy watching the single satellite television channel that they are able to hack into from Earth,” Daniel said with a shrug. “My knowledge of the Japanese language is limited, but everyone on P3C-114 knows modern Japanese and a great deal about Earth from the broadcasts made from that station. They know as much English as most other worlds, but everything they know of modern Earth they know from Japan… Further negotiations might be better with a translator who knows more about modern Japan.”

“Further negotiations?”

“Yes sir,” Sam began, “they’re willing to share some of their advanced communications technology, with it we might not need to have a wormhole established for us to communicate between planets, it’s just…” Sam’s voice trailed off unsure of how to explain what the natives of P3C-114 wanted in exchange.

“Just what Major Carter?” General Hammond demanded.

“They’ve been watching TV, sir,” Jack offered in explanation. “They’re fans of several Japanese actors, they want to meet some of them in exchange for the technology.”

***

“Tsuruga-senpai?” Kyoko asked in a quiet voice very unlike herself.

“Yes?” replied Ren as he looked down at the young woman sitting next to him in the car.

“Is this normal? I know it was weird that just the two of us would be asked to meet some American fans and all, but the military vehicle picking us up… it just can’t be normal, right?”

“This is very weird, but we’ll find out what’s going on soon I think. It looks like we’ve arrived at a military base.” Ren didn’t want to worry Kyoko but he was very concerned about what was happening to them.

“I’m scared, why would the United States military want us? Why would they go through the trouble to get us here by lying about some fans willing to pay to bring us to the United States just to meet us?”

“Could you please follow us,” ordered a uniformed guard opening the door to the car.

“Alright,” Ren replied as he got out and took Kyoko’s arm. “Stay with me no matter what,” Ren whispered to her. Kyoko clung onto him.

They were guided down several floors to a meeting room.

“I’m sorry for the deception bringing you here,” said a man as he entered the room moments after they were seated. “My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson, and we need your help.”

“Our help?” asked Ren.

“Yes. If you would please sign these non-disclosure forms then we can explain everything.”

“What exactly is in these forms?” asked Kyoko as she leafed through them. Her spoken English was very good, but her knowledge of legal terms in English wasn’t very good.

“It basically says that everything we tell you here about what we do can’t be repeated to anyone, not even to each other.”

“This sounds very serious,” Kyoko said as she looked up suspiciously. “Why would the United States military need to tell a couple of Japanese actors something this important?”

“Well actually we needed Japanese actors from a list,” Daniel explained, “you two were chosen because you’re the only ones on the list with American citizenship.”

“We have American citizenship? I have American citizenship!?” Kyoko exclaimed in shock.

“Well yes, you didn’t know?”

“No! How do I have American citizenship?” Kyoko demanded.

“You don’t know? You have your citizenship from your father.”

“My father?”

“Yes.”

“My father??”

“Yes, your father is an American citizen so you have your citizenship from him.”

“You know who my father is?”

“Of course.”

“I don’t know who my father is.”

“Oh… Well once you sign the papers you can meet him.”

“I can? Wait! You mean he’s here!?”

“Yes, your father is stationed here, in fact what we need help with involves him.”

At this statement Kyoko signed her papers quickly and handed them to Daniel. Ren, who had spent this time reading while also listening to their conversation signed his paper too. He knew he had dual citizenship, so that wasn’t really a concern, although he did note that the paperwork had his real name on it.

“Great,” said Daniel as he did a quick look through to make sure all the paperwork was correctly signed. “First I need to give you some background information. You see in Egypt in 1928…”

***

“Aliens…” Kyoko’s voice trailed off.

“Technically. Most of them are descendants of Earth humans,” Daniel clarified.

“But what does that have to do with us?” Ren asked.

He had taken to the information much more quickly than Kyoko. Daniel had left them alone to adjust to the knowledge for an hour before returning. Ren was ready to find out what was going on and Kyoko was finally coming around.

“Well, we trade with some of the more peaceful alien civilizations we come across. The group of people we wish to trade with have some very advanced forms of communication which we want. The thing is they want to meet some of the actors from Japan that they like…”

“What?” asked Kyoko.

“They seem to be able to tap into the broadcasts made by Japan 4, which among other things airs Dark Moon. So you both have fans on P3C-114.”

“What kind of name is P3C-114?”

“It’s based on the computer address for the world. They don’t have a name for their planet that we know of. We’ve spent weeks communicating with these people and they just want to meet you.”

“We have alien fans?” Kyoko blinked.

“Yeah. Anyway Kyoko, your father, Lieutenant Mogami, is on SG-16 and has been placed pretty much in charge of communication with the people of P3C-114 after first contact since he’s the only one on an SG team who knows anything about modern Japan.”

“My father is military?”

“Yes. I’ve summoned him to de-brief you both on the situation with this world, I haven’t informed him that you’re one of the Japanese actors who is here though.”

KNOCK KNOCK

“You called me here for the debriefing Dr. Jackson?” came from the man who came through the door. He was about 5’10, obviously Japanese with black hair cut into the traditional military haircut. “Lieutenant Mogami reporting as ordered.”

A little known fact around Stargate command was the proper way to respond to the civilians involved with the project. It was also a fact not often shared by the few who knew, so Daniel Jackson, as the person who figured out how to operate the Stargate, was on the flagship team, and the main translator for the command was often treated like Major Samantha Carter, who also held several PHDs and the title of doctor.

“Yes, please come in Lieutenant. These are the two actors from Japan that we have disclosed the knowledge of the Stargate to, to get the treaty with the people of P3C-114. Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko Mogami.”

At this Lieutenant Mogami jerks in surprise and forgot all about acting as a soldier should. “Kyoko Mogami? That’s incredible, that’s the name my daughter had. In fact, I bet you’re about the same age she would be if she was alive.”

Daniel looked confused, “According to her birth certificate she is your daughter.”

“That’s not possible sir, my daughter died only a couple of months after she was born.”

***

“My mother never told me anything about my father, so I suppose it’s possible you’re not my father,” Kyoko said.

“Let me show you her birth certificate,” Daniel stated as he leafed through the many papers in his hand. “Ah ha!” he exclaimed as he pulled one out. “Here it is.”

Lieutenant Mogami reached out and took it. “This doesn’t make sense,” he said confused. “Why would Saena tell me you were dead? This is definitely my daughter’s birth certificate. This is yours right?” he asked looking up at Kyoko.

“Yes,” Kyoko answered after coming to stand next to her father and gazing at the paper in his hands.

“Janet can have a DNA test done when they get their physicals,” Daniel volunteered. At this Ren and Kyoko looked at Daniel confused. “Everyone has to have a physical before and after a trip off-world. We have to be sure when someone leaves and comes back that they’re who they say they are and don’t start a plague somewhere by introducing unknown diseases to places not prepared for them.”

“Please do so then,” said Lieutenant Mogami. “If Kyoko is my daughter I want to know for sure. Though I think she is my daughter, she looks just like my sister did at seventeen.” After saying this he turned to Kyoko. “If you’re my daughter I want to know you, would you like that?” he seemed almost shy asking.

“You really want to get to know me?” asked Kyoko in surprise. She hadn’t really known what to expect when she met her father, she hadn’t had much time to think about it before it happened, but for him to want to know her. That was… wonderful, and very much unlike her mother, which was a huge bonus point to their relationship.

“Of course I do. I always wanted to be part of your life Kyoko. That might be part of why your mother told me you were dead. She had been so angry with me when I refused to marry her. I’d been stationed in Japan before you were born and I had met your mother. We began dating and eventually she’d become pregnant. She wanted us to get married, but I said no. My parents had had a very unhappy marriage and I believed that unless I was sure she and I would be happy together we shouldn’t marry. I didn’t want you growing up like I did with parents together just for the sake of their children. My childhood had many unhappy moments because of it. I was sure I would still be a part of your life growing up, that I would be there for things like your first words and first steps, that it never occurred to me that I would miss them. I made sure you’d have dual citizenship in the United States and Japan. You were such a beautiful baby. I have your baby picture at home. If you like I’ll bring it here for you to see. … The first time I was sent out of Japan on assignment you got sick, at least your mother told me so when I returned. She gave me a vase of ashes that she said were your remains.”

“I… can believe that,” Kyoko said, her eyes welling up with unexpected tears, she hadn’t really cried since she had failed the LME audition, Sho’s video didn’t count. “How could she do that!?” Kyoko suddenly exclaimed, her mood doing a sudden 180 to anger. “She didn’t even want to be part of my childhood, I rarely saw her after I was 7. She always left me in the care of the Fuwa family! If I wasn’t perfect I was stupid or or…” Kyoko’s words trailed off as she returned to sobbing.

Suddenly Kyoko jumped as she felt herself being grabbed and pulled into a hug by her father. No one had really comforted her since Corn so many years before. Kyoko reached out her arms and encircled her father and they remained clasped together for several minutes, each gaining comfort from the other.

***

“Yes. The test proves it. Congratulation Kyoko, it’s a father!” Dr. Janet Frasier smiled at her newest patient. “You’re also 100 human and in very good health. There should be no problems with you going off-world.”

Kyoko smiled back and hopped off the examination table to go tell her dad the good news while Janet went on to the next examination to also confirm that Ren is indeed human and healthy as well.

“Dad! Dad!” Kyoko came running out of the hospital room and jumped into her father’s arms. “I’m definitely your daughter!” Kyoko said with a huge grin.

Lieutenant Mogami swung her around and hugged her. “I knew it!”

Daniel Jackson and the two guards assigned to Kyoko and Ren smiled too. They had all been waiting in the hall during their examinations. Kyoko being this happy was quite contagious. Ren came out of the room with Dr. Frasier. Janet looked up from her clipboard. “They’re good to go.”

“Great,” Daniel said, “then they can go as soon as your team can be ready Lieutenant.”

“Right! Let’s give you guys some basic training, just in case. We’ll leave in the morning. Then maybe we can go out together?” Lieutenant Mogami said this last part softly to Kyoko who grinned up at him and nodded.

Lieutenant Mogami led the way to the firing range, accompanied by the two Japanese actors and the guards, Daniel had returned to his office and the translations he still needed to work on. Lieutenant Mogami explained how to fire the weapons and the guards stood in awe as they saw how quickly both Ren and Kyoko mastered them. Lieutenant Mogami somehow expected his daughter to be adept at weapons, like he had been when he was her age. He was already seeing so many things about her that was like him. Maybe that was part of why Saena hadn’t had much to do with her life, she reminded her of him. She must have grown to hate him a lot to not only steal his daughter from him but to not have anything to do with her either. To let her be raised by someone else when she knew how much he wanted his daughter.

“That was very good,” praised Lieutenant Mogami. Kyoko beemed up at him and he smiled in response. “Let’s go to the cafeteria to eat. We’d like the two of you to stay on base until after we return from the mission.” He led them all to the cafeteria. “Colonel O’Neill swears it’s got the best jello around.” Kyoko giggled as she followed her father.

The rest of the time just seemed to fly by before they were told it was time to see their quarters for the night. Kyoko and Ren were shown to rooms right next to each other and they said goodnight to Lieutenant Mogami and the guards who were relieved by their replacements for the night.

It was moments after settling into her room that Kyoko realized there was no way she could rest yet, she was filled with energy and needed something to do before she could sleep. She had, after all, slept most of the flight over from Japan. Kyoko got up and opened her door, she nodded to the guards who came to attention when they saw her. “I’m just going to visit Tsuruga-senpai a bit before going to bed.” They nodded in understanding as Kyoko knocked on his door. Ren opened the door and looked at Kyoko oddly. “I can’t sleep, can we talk for awhile?”

“Sure,” Ren opened the door the rest of the way to let Kyoko in. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know. It’s just I’m very hyper, I guess. So much happened today. We came to the States. We found out we have fans on another planet and I met my father. It’s just so much…” Kyoko’s voice trailed off.

“It’s a bit overwhelming,” Ren said with a smile. “It’s probably been much more overwhelming for you than for me. I’ve been to the States before and I know my parents. Though finding out the aliens are real and watch Dark Moon somehow seems so weird to me. As much as I like expanding my fan base, aliens had never occurred to me.”

Kyoko giggled. She had been so happy since she’d met her father. It was wonderful knowing her father loved her and had wanted to be part of her life. How could her mother… Kyoko’s face turned dark as she remembered her mother lying to her father, she’d been so focused on her father after she’d started bonding with him that she’d forced her mother out of her mind. As thoughts of her mother came to her mind, she started to sob again. Kyoko collapsed onto the floor as her sobs began to shake her body.

“Mogami-san! Please don’t cry! What’s wrong?” Ren’s voice went up as he began to panic, not knowing why she was upset. He only knew how to comfort her if he knew why she was upset. He went down on the floor next to her and dragged her into a hug.

“Mother. Mother. How could you,” Kyoko chanted softly. Ren could hear her now that he was on the floor with her. He pulled her tighter against him.

“It’ll be alright Kyoko. You have your father in your life again, and he wants to be a part of it, he won’t give you up willingly, and I don’t think there is a force in the world, in the universe even, that could keep him away now that he knows you’re alive.”

Kyoko continued to sob. Ren just continued to hold her close chanting, “It’ll be alright. It’ll be alright.” Kyoko’s sobs lessened and she came to rest against Ren as she fell asleep. Ren carefully picked her up and barely managed to open his door. “Can you open her door for me?” he asked one of the guards softly. The guard nodded and did so. Ren carried her to her bed, laid her down, took her shoes off and tucked her in before returning to his own room.

***

“You ready to go?” Lieutenant Mogami asked Kyoko. They were all standing in front of the Stargate ready to go through it to P3C-114. Kyoko nodded and stepped through followed by her father and Ren. The rest of SG-16 had already gone through and radioed in to say it was safe for the civilians.

Kyoko and Ren both knelt down once leaving the Stargate.

“Sorry about that, I forgot to warn you that a lot of people get sick their first time through the gate,” Lieutenant Mogami’s voice trailed off as Kyoko jumped up.

“That was great! We get to do that again to go home right!?” Kyoko’s voice went up as she felt exuberated. “It was like a really cool roller coaster!” At this SG-16 stared at Kyoko in shock.

Kyoko looked around a bit. “This is another planet? It looks like Earth.” Kyoko heard an odd noise and rushed over to Ren who was kneeling on the ground. “Are you alright Tsuruga-senpai?”

Ren hadn’t taken the trip half as well as most first timers and no where near as well as Kyoko who was the first person to enjoy their first trip through the gate. Kyoko did her best to make Ren feel better as SG-16 prepared for traveling to the nearby village.

It only took about 15 minutes to make it all the way to the village. Once they arrived there they found the area swarming with people and party activities going on. As the villagers noticed the earthlings there were shouts of “They’re here!” and the like. Soon they were surrounded by the alien fans of Dark Moon. Kyoko and Ren were led off to a feast in their honor. They partied throughout the day as Kyoko and Ren were asked questions about acting, Japan, and, of course, Dark Moon.

It’s incredible how devoted these people are. I don’t think I even have any fans yet on Earth since I’m so new, but these people know as much about me as possible considering what’s been made public knowledge by television.

“We were hoping you’d be willing to re-enact some of the scenes between your characters for us. It is so different seeing things live, at least we think so, never had that opportunity really,” requested the village leader. Kyoko and Ren agreed and spent over an hour replaying some of their scenes from the show. The reactions of the villagers were very flattering for Kyoko who had never really acted live for an audience before. It was soon time for the celebrations to end and allow everyone some sleep. The next day would be their second and last among these people before returning to Earth.

“I’m curious about something,” started Kyoko to the village leader as he led them to the local inn. “How did your people develop such advanced communication technology when there are so few of you?” This was something that had also bothered SG-16 and the rest of Stargate command but had been afraid to ask and offend them.

“Oh, we have some big cities too. Our world population is almost 1 billion. We’re probably one of the most heavily populated worlds that aren’t under the command of the Goa’uld. We’ve remained free of them because of our communication technology. We always have several days warning when they send a ship or immediate warning when the stargate activates. We use our technology to cause technological failure on invading ships and cause them to fly somewhere and crash, things like that. We’re content to live just on our world. Invaders figure out it’s not worth attempts to invade and we live very peaceful lives.

“Japan 4 is received in most of our homes you know. A lot of the people in the village are from the cities. Even some of our most important political figures came today or are planning to come tomorrow. Sharing technology isn’t something we do lightly. We’re actually sharing with your people the technology we developed almost 2 centuries ago. It’s still much more advanced than your worlds and with it you’ll also have advanced warning of ships in your solar system or are close to approaching it. We really don’t want anything to happen to Earth after all, if Earth gets destroyed or taken over we wouldn’t be able to watch your television station anymore. It also has the bonus of boosting the signals that we can receive here. We should be able to pick up a couple more television channels with this.”

At this most of the earthlings were blinking at the leader in shock. They hadn’t known. Kyoko smiled happy that the aliens liked their television shows so much that they would help protect Earth.

***

“It’s an honor to meet you,” began an official the next morning. “Once it became known that you two would be our visitors we began a contest. Many of the followers of Dark Moon wrote several stories about your characters and we were hoping you’d be willing to act some of them out. I know yesterday you preformed some of the scenes from the show and we’d be so happy if you would be willing to take it to the next level.”

Kyoko glanced nervously at Ren unsure of what to do. Ren didn’t have any problems with this newest surprise. “We’d be happy to act out a couple of fan scenes. But first we’d like to look through them and just act out our favorites.”

“Alright, that makes sense. We’ve already limited it down to about 20 stories. There were over 1,000 entries,” the official informed them.

At this point Kyoko was feeling a bit overwhelmed. She’d never had to really deal with fans before and although Ren was much more popular than her here she was still getting a lot more attention than she was used to. That they’d received that many stories written about Mio and Katsuki was incredibly flattering for her fragile ego.

Kyoko and Ren both sat down near an elaborate water fountain, the decorative type, not the drinking out of kind. They both sat down and read through the stories, written in Japanese. The people of this world had learned a lot by watching Japan 4. Kyoko started to go red as she read one story where Katsuki and Mio fell in love. Ren looked over at her and grabbed the story from her hands before she could stop him. He read the story quickly and looked over at Kyoko who was trying to look at anything but him.

“We should do this one,” Ren said simply.

“What!?” screeched Kyoko as she twisted her head to stare at Ren in startled surprise. Kyoko thought quickly trying to come up with a reason why they shouldn’t. “That isn’t in character at all!”

“That’s the challenge to it,” Ren said as he raised an eyebrow as if surprised that she’d refuse a challenge. Truthfully he liked the story, it wasn’t even steamy. “To act it out while being in character. Besides, Katsuki and Mio are both a lot alike. They both have dark secrets that they have to overcome. If Katsuki wasn’t so in love with Mizuki I could see him falling for Mio.”

Kyoko just stared at Ren with her mouth slightly open. She really didn’t know how to respond to this. Ren put that script in a new pile and went back to reading the other stories they had to go through. Kyoko, unsure of what to do, went back to reading through the stories too. In the end they only had three stories to perform, including the romance one. The other 2 being more simple stories, things that could have been easily inserted into the series without messing up the plot at all.

Kyoko and Ren both got up and performed on the stage that had been set up before their arrival. Kyoko was surprised at how easily it had been for her to act out as Mio falling in love with Katsuki. She’d forgotten what it was like to be in love, but as Mio she was actually able to embrace it, in a dark way though.

Throughout this her father watched and noted that Ren kept his eyes on Kyoko the whole time. Only one thought ran through his head. He loves my daughter.

***

Ren Tsuruga stood nervously in his room although he hid it well. Lieutenant Mogami had asked to talk to him after they returned to Earth. He’d seen that the man had seen something in him he wasn’t sure he wanted seen. There was way too much seeing going on right now. Ren turned his eyes to the door as it opened to reveal the father of the woman he secretly loved.

“I want to talk to you, Kuon Hizuri,” Lieutenant Mogami said sternly.

At this Ren looked away, he had known when signing the confidentiality papers that they had done a background check on him and suspected that Lieutenant Mogami knew what he had done.

“I want you to look me in the eye, Kuon. I know a little of what you did, I believe that is why you are using another name. I have to say that you are punishing yourself more than I think anyone else could have. You were young, unhappy and did something I think you regret a great deal. I also can see that you have feelings for my daughter. … Do you love Kyoko?”

Ren looked up as he was commanded to and looked Lieutenant Mogami in the eye. Then Ren did something he had thought he would never do, “Yes, I love Kyoko,” he admitted his feelings. Even though the people closest to him had figured out how he felt he had never said it out loud. His feelings about this were mixed. Ren was unsure of how Lieutenant Mogami felt about someone, especially himself, liking his daughter so soon after getting her back in his life.

“Good,” Lieutenant Mogami said simply. He had a smile forming on his face. “I’m glad. Because she’s going to need someone to love her. I can’t be as much a part of her life as I want. You have some idea of how important what I do is. After I thought Kyoko died I threw myself into my work. I was dedicated, focused and did everything within my power to do the right thing. It’s why I got recruited into the SGC. I can’t stop doing this, before I was doing it to protect my home, my world, but now I’m going to be doing it to protect my daughter. She has always been the most important thing in the world to me and I want her to be happy.”

At this Ren grew confused. “You approve?” his questions was stated softly and slowly as if hardly believing what the answer might me.

“Yes. Kyoko needs someone strong, especially when her mother figures out what she’s doing. I doubt Saena would approve of her daughter acting. So she must be doing this without her mother’s knowledge. I’ll work on getting legal custody of her and make sure the people she’s staying with know that I’m here for her, when I can be. It will look really bad for Saena if she tries to fight back since I can prove she told me my daughter was dead. I think I can do this without her even finding out. But as strong as Kyoko seems to be, I doubt that’s true when she’s around her mother. The things she’s told me about her mother… But I can give my legal approval for Kyoko to pursue her chosen career. Saena won’t be able to do anything legally to Kyoko, but I wouldn’t be surprised if she tries hurting her emotionally. I think that having you in her life is what Kyoko will need to stand up to her mother if it comes to that.”

At this Ren was left speechless.

***

Kyoko stood with her arms around her father in his embrace. She was so happy to have found her father that she didn’t really want to loose him. She wanted to be with him, knowing she was truly loved as she was. However, she knew how important what he did was. She knew a lot of the families of the people working at SGC had no idea what was going on there. She looked over at Ren who was waiting at the opening for the passageway to the plane that would take them back to Japan. Kyoko reluctantly released her father and smiled as she felt her father hesitate to let her go.

“I promise I’ll come visit whenever I get time off,” Mogami-san said as Kyoko took the first couple of steps away from him.

Kyoko looked back at her father the whole time she walked into the plane to take her seat. She wanted to remember what he looked like right now, watching his daughter leave to go after her dream. As she took her seat she pulled out the photo album of things she had done with her father and Tsuruga-senpai while she was on earth. She looked to the empty seat beside her, knowing Tsuruga-senpai would be joining her momentarily.

Ren stood still as Mogami-san walked up to him. “Remember what I told you. Be there for her, so she can be strong. Know that I’ll be seeing her as much as I can with my job. Know that I’ll be talking to her whenever my cell phone is in range, and it should be in range a lot since the nice people of P3C-114 made sure our phones would reach long LONG distances. And remember, eventually she’s going to remember that she was shocked that both of you have American citizenship. When she has time to process things she’s going to want to know why you have it too. You might consider telling her everything now, before she asks.”

Ren nodded, although he wasn’t sure what he was agreeing to. He did know that Mogami-san’s concerns would come back to haunt him if he didn’t think things through. Kyoko was way too important to him to accidentally push away, and if her father, knowing why he didn’t want people close to him, approved, maybe he could truly make her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crazy idea for a cross-over but I couldn’t resist when the idea hit me. I wrote this August 2008-October 2008.
> 
> I've contemplated writing more similar stories with SG-1 having to contact actors/actresses from other shows. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I hope you all liked it! This was actually a prolog and 8 chapters.


End file.
